


Embarrassed

by angelus2hot



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Alternate Reality, Community: spanking_world, Episode Related, F/M, Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 14:36:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Season 4 Episode 5 Stranger and Stranger(it's an episode based on an alternate reality.) Ares, the god of love sees something he wished he hadn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embarrassed

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Embarrassed  
>  **Fandom:** Hercules the Legendary Journeys  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Ares(alternate reality)/Nebula(alternate reality)  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Set during Season 4 Episode 5 Stranger and Stranger(it's an episode based on an alternate reality.) Ares, the god of love sees something he wished he hadn't.  
>  **A/N:** written for [Spanking World](http://spanking_world.livejournal.com)

At the squeals of delight coming from the occupants of the bed below, Ares, the god of love couldn’t stop himself from leaning over and taking a peek. His jaw dropped open in surprise as a blush began to stain his cheeks before he quickly leaned back out of sight.

Nebula was on her hands and knees, naked while Ares, the other one; the mean one was behind her smacking her ass with a paddle. 

And she was enjoying it! 

He risked another glance this time through his fingers.

“Come on! Do it harder!”

Ares snapped his fingers and disappeared.


End file.
